Perdido en falsas memorias
by yatta
Summary: Potter esta perdido y en su búsqueda Snape termina atrapado en un extraño bosque donde la magia no parece funcionar. ¿El pocionista lograra encontrar a Potter? Post-Guerra Snarry. Creado para el maratón Snarry. Reto de las mazmorras del snarry.


Disclaimer: personajes no mios si no de su respectiva autora no lucro con esto solo me divierto y espero mis lectores pasen un rato agradable.

Resumen: Potter esta perdido y en su búsqueda Snape termina atrapado en un extraño bosque donde la magia no parece funcionar. ¿El pocionista lograra encontrar a Potter?

Post-Guerra Snarry. Creado para el maratón Snarry. Reto de las mazmorras del snarry. En este fic severus Snape no muere.

advertencias: contenido homosexual (pareja Severus/Harry) clasif N-13

Si les gusta el contenido disfruten!

**PERDIDO EN FALSAS MEMORIAS**

One Shoot

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

** . **

Una fuerte nevada había caído de improvisto, Severus Snape no entendía lo que estaba pasando, había llegado a ese bosque soleado, las mariposas revoloteaban, el clima parecía perfecto y de pronto la ventisca inicio y ahora todo estaba cubierto por nieve.

Mientras caminaba sentía el dolor en sus huesos por el frío, intento calentarse con su magia y por alguna extraña razón esta no funcionaba. Era eso precisamente lo que lo tenía confuso, ese clima tan extremo parecía obra de magia mas sin embargo no podía usarla ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Siguió su camino, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, sabía que debía continuar, tenía una muy buena pista y no regresaría solo para perderla.

Después de la guerra contra el señor tenebroso, la luz logro vencer, Snape casi muere envenenado por Nagini, afortunadamente cargaba consigo un antídoto, este solo ayudo para darle tiempo, nunca pensó que la maldita serpiente fuese tan venenosa. Por lo que supo fue Potter quien envió a alguien en su ayuda, pudieron llevarlo a San Mungo y salvarle la vida.

Primero le debía la vida a James Potter y ahora al hijo, su vida era un verdadero desastre.

Sus piernas parecían no querer responderle más, el frio las estaba volviendo rígidas, el cansancio aumentaba, se sentó sobre una enorme roca y comenzó a masajear sus rodillas, debía salir rápido de ese lugar o encontrar donde refugiarse.

Snape se puso de pie, debía moverse si no quería congelarse, a donde volteara todo se veía igual, los arboles cubiertos de nieve así como el suelo, de cuando en cuando intentaba usar su varita, no perdía nada con intentarlo, se detuvo de nuevo, ya se estaba cansando, saco una navaja que guardaba en su túnica, por si se topaba con algún ingrediente valioso, no estaba de mas cargar con algo que para él era un herramienta de trabajo, retiro la nieve del tronco de un árbol, y con la ayuda de su filoso instrumento marco dos líneas formando una cruz. Necesitaba asegurarse de algo.

Continuo caminando por unos momentos hasta que un pie se le acalambro, se detuvo para descansar un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia caminando? Algunas horas quizás, respiro profundamente.

A su mente le vinieron recuerdos del pasado, recuerdo de cuando Potter le había salvado la vida, necesitaba encontrarlo y pagar su deuda, no le pasaría lo mismo que con James Potter. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento.

Sintió mejor su pierna, debía seguir caminando, dio unos cuantos pasos y gruño.

¡Maldición!

Puso una mano en su frente, la marca en el árbol, la maldita marca que coloco en el árbol, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, estaba caminando en círculos.

¡Al diablo con el estúpido bosque! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con Potter?

Saco de nuevo su navaja, marcaria a todos los árboles si con eso encontraba la salida.

**O-o**

El día acabaría en muy poco tiempo, las cosas se dificultarían si la noche lo asaltaba, el frio aumentaba, necesitaba encontrar un refugio o seguramente moriría de hipotermia.

Se detuvo por un momento, el clima lo estaba afectando, no estaba pensando con claridad, gruño ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? treparía lo más alto posible en un árbol, solo esperaba no resbalar y caer, si terminaba herido su precaria situación empeoraría a niveles insospechados.

Se aseguro de unas ramas y comenzó el ascenso.

Snape sintió alivio por un momento, podía ver humo no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba podía aproximar a unos veinte metros, una fogata lo ayudaría a calentarse y si se encontraba alguien podría pedirle información ya fuera de Potter o de la bendita salida.

O-o

Tardo mas de lo esperado, la luz de dia casi se habia extinto, al menos había llegado sano y salvo al lugar de donde provenía el humo, una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque muy extraño, si eso no era obra de la magia entonces su nombre no era Severus Snape.

Llego a la entrada, el lugar se veía bien cuidado, aun sin el humo se notaba que estaba siendo habitada. Se paro lo mas derecho posible, trato de no poner cara de intimidación, no deseaba un portazo en el rostro. Toco y espero.

¡Pero que demo! ¿A la maldita vida le gustaba jugar con el? ¿O era cosa de ese bosque maldito?

–¿Se le ofrece algo? –Dijo un joven del otro lado de la puerta.

Snape no lo pudo creer, no lo reconocía o ese simplemente no era Potter, debía ser cauto, si esto era un truco creado por el bosque… Debía aguantar, si en verdad era Harry Potter había logrado su cometido.

Snape suspiro, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando.

–Me perdí en algún momento del camino y la noche esta por caer, me encontré con esta casa y me preguntaba si podría darme asilo o al menos instrucciones para salir más rápido de este lugar –Snape trato de verse calmo, contrario a lo que sentía en ese momento, agradecía las habilidades que su época de mortifago le había dejado.

–Es peligroso, la salida es lejana y probablemente llegue una tormenta –El joven se aparto para dejar pasar a Severus –¡Por Dios! Esas ropas no son nada abrigadoras –El supuesto Potter lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la chimenea –Traeré ropas mas abrigadoras solo quédate aquí –Dijo el más joven para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Snape se toco el brazo, aun podía sentir la cálida sensación, sonrió, su falta de modales y su preocupación a un extraño, era Potter sin duda. Miro en todas direcciones. No podía sentir magia, todo parecía de los más extraño, saco su varita para ver si podía hacer magia, nada.

El chico regreso con un pantalón y unos suéters –No sé si sean de su talla, pero será mejor que cambie esas ropas antes de que se refrié –Le dijo el joven tendiéndole las prendas.

Snape comenzó a desabotonar la túnica, el chico se alarmo y comenzó a mover sus manos a los lados, parecía un mocoso –Puede hacerlo en el baño –los verdes ojos se ocultaron tras unas manos, mientras que las mejillas se encendían.

La túnica fue a dar la suelo, el joven temblaba de los nervios.

–No sea ridículo Potter traigo ropa debajo de la túnica –Snape se inclino y tomo un suéter verde para evaluarlo.

El chico descubrió uno de sus ojos solo para comprobar, en efecto unos pantalones negros que le ajustaban a la perfección si le preguntaban, se sacudió mentalmente, otro punto era más importante –¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Yo aun no me presento…

–Deje las bromas para otro día Potter –Interrumpió el pocionista –¿Por qué desapareció tan de repente?

Harry lo miro entre confuso y asombrado –¿Desaparecer? Desde que tengo memoria he vivido en esta casa, creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más –Concluyo Potter.

Snape elevo una ceja –Si no estoy frente al gran Harry Potter entonces quizás podría admitir que estoy equivocado –Respondió el Slytherin.

Harry abrió y cerró su boca sin que una sola palabra saliera de ella, se rasco la cabeza con su mano derecha –No sé si sea "el Gran" pero mi nombre si es Harry Potter, lo que no comprendo es como sabe quién soy, si desde que murieron mis padres he vivido solo en este bosque.

Snape saco su varita. Potter debía estar hechizado, quizás perdido en falsas memorias, ¿Qué otra explicación había? ¿Estaba bajo un potente confundus? apunto con la varita al Gryffindor, esperaba averiguarlo pronto, pero nada paso, pequeño detalle la magia seguía sin funcionar. El mayor bufo –Vamos Potter deje de fingir demencia.

El de ojos verdes no pensó que podría estar más confundido. Un sujeto extraño, con ropas raras y pantalones perfectamente ajustados, aunque con ese suéter verde se veía gracioso, concéntrate se dijo a sí mismo –¿Qué fue… eso? ¿Qué es esto? –Apunto a la varita.

Snape guardo su varita –Es para hacer magia, recuerda, somos magos –El pocionista se cruzo de brazos.

Harry ladeo la cabeza –La magia no existe, solo son trucos e ilusionismo, además las varitas mágicas son negras y tienen la punta blanca, eso más bien es una ramita, una grande –Dijo rotundo el joven.

¿De qué demonios hablaba el niñato? ¿Ramita? El Slytherin se masajeo el puente de la nariz, su paciencia estaba a punto de largarse –Hablo del colegio Hogwarts, dragones, duendes de Gringots ¿Me va a decir que olvido cuando abrió la cámara de los secretos y venció al basilisco? ¿Qué me dice del que no debe ser nombrado? –Snape miro la expresión del chico, no parecía fingir, estaba genuinamente en la ignorancia.

–Pruébelo –Dijo con un poco de emoción en su voz.

–Perdón –Contento Snape no creyendo lo que había dicho el joven.

–Usted dice que somos magos, pruébelo, haga algo con su ram…Digo varita –Harry permaneció estático, esperando una demostración.

Severus suspiro cansino –Escuche, en estos momentos no puedo probarlo, algo en este bosque bloquea la magia –La decepción marcada en el rostro del Gryffindor –Pero no por que no pueda demostrarlo en este momento no significa que no sea verdad, podemos esperar a mañana salir de este tonto bosque y se lo demostrare –Esa era una buena idea, debía convencer al niñato de llevárselo con él.

Harry frunció el seño –Lo siento pero eso no será posible, no puedo dejar solo este lugar y si alguien entra a robar o si… ¡Entran animales salvajes!

Snape gruño –Estuve toda el día vagando en este lugar y no vi un solo animal, ni siquiera uno pequeño, dígame Potter ¿Cómo obtiene sus alimentos? ¿No sale para obtenerlos? Sería lo mismo solo tomaría unas horas o lo que tardemos en salir de esta área para que le demuestre que no miento.

Harry comenzó a mover sus manos de manera nerviosa –¿De qué habla? Los alimentos están donde siempre, no se necesita salir para ello –Dijo como si eso fuera de lo normal, fue a la cocina, saco unas cajas de las gavetas y algunas cosas de la nevera.

–¿Entonces me dice que los alimentos aparecen como por obra de magia en esos cajones? –Dijo el pocionista en tomo aburrido.

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado –Usted dijo que en esta área no hay magia, eso es ridículo –Susurro esas últimas palabras para sí mismo.

Snape creyó entender lo que estaba pasando, Potter estaba en negación, aun así como podía haber magia en esas gavetas cuando su varita parecía no querer funcionar ¿Qué las activo?

Volvió su atención a Potter, tenía un enorme tazón y una batidora, momento, era una ¡batidora muggle!

El pocionista se acerco al joven, frunció el seño al ver que el aparato claramente estaba funcionando sin estar conectado a ninguna fuente de electricidad –Para un ser sin magia sería ilógico pensar que la comida aparece solo por que si en la cocina, dígame como puede haber electricidad en medio de un bosque, espere si fuese un genio podría resolverlo, pero usted claramente no lo es, entonces solo responda esta sencilla pregunta ¿Cómo puede funcionar esa batidora si no está enchufada a la corriente? –Snape le mostro el enchufe.

Harry abrió sus ojos, no era cierto, la magia no existía, la batidora seguramente era de baterías, la comida, debía haber algún pasaje que conectara con alguien que le suministrara de víveres y la electricidad, debía haber algún cable escondido en la maleza que no alcanzaba a ver, ¡sí, eso era!

Harry cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar como un mantra –No existe la magia, no existe la magia, me unto vaselina y todo se me resbala, me unto vaselina y todo se resbala –Respiro profundo y recupero la calma.

–Lo correcto es me unto mantequilla, no vaselina por Merlín Potter deje de entrar en negación –Snape lo tomo de los hombros –Recupere la cordura y dígame ¡¿Por qué está escapando!?–Demando el mayor.

Harry cerró sus ojos mientras volteaba a un lado el rostro susurrando "no lo se"

Severus comenzaba a molestarse –Míreme cuando le hablo ¿Por qué esta oculto en este bosque? –Alzo la voz.

El más joven comenzó a agitarse y mover la cabeza mientras continuaba susurrando las misma palabras, Severus harto de la actitud del mocoso le detuvo la cabeza –Le dije que me mirara –Harry abrió los ojos, allí estaban esas afligidas esmeraldas junto a ese rostro tan cercas y esos labios. ¡Morgana!

Al menos sabía que no se arrepentiría por esto…

Sin pensarlo más unió sus labios a los del maldito mocoso que tanto odio, no supo en que momento fue que paso, que poco a poco el impertinente muchacho fue empujando y poco a poco logro entrar a su corazón, esa vez cuando casi muere, quiso confesar sus sentimientos, pero no había tiempo, primero era asegurar la supervivencia del joven, siempre se aseguro de ello ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo en sus últimos momentos?

Movía sus labios lentamente, disfrutando del momento, era tan suave como imagino, maldición, se dijo así mismo que no se arrepentiría de ese momento de debilidad pero estaba equivocado, ahora que había probado el cielo no sabría como vivir.

Ojos verdes se descubrieron lentamente –Profesor ¿Por qué me beso? –Pregunto el Gryffindor.

–Pensé que se pondría a lloriquear como un… No –Si este no era un buen momento para confesarse no sabía cuando –Lo hice por que me apetecía desde hace mucho y sentí que si no lo hacía en este momento jamás podría, ya sabe como buen Slytherin debía aprovechar la oportunidad –Dijo Snape mientras sentía un poco de calor en las mejillas.

–Pero usted amaba a mi madre y yo creí… ¿No me odia? –Se aventuro a preguntar al final Harry.

Severus sonrió –Tu madre fue una gran amiga y la amaba por eso, pero por si no lo notaste acabo de besar a un hombre, espero que con eso entienda mis gustos –Snape le dio un rápido beso en la nariz mientras retiraba sus manos de la cabeza de Harry.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del Gryffindor –Pensé que no tendría una oportunidad y decidí aislarme, olvidarlo todo –Mas lagrimas escapaban, se limpio con su muñeca sus ojos y sorbió un poco los fluidos que estaban por escapar de su nariz –Ahora comenzare a lloriquear podría…?

Snape elevo una ceja ¿lloriquear? Observo como una tímida sonrisa aparecía mientras esas mejillas tomaban un poco de color.

¡Oh!

Tomo con su mano derecha la barbilla del joven acercándose para un deseado segundo besos en esos labios, fue un poco más rápido que el anterior pero esperaba transmitir un poco sus sentimientos con el –Interesante lugar encontró para comenzar a conocernos un poco mas –Snape sonrió con malicia.

–Por supuesto- Dijo Harry entusiasmado –Quiero que no haya malos entendidos, charlemos en la sala y…

Severus lo interrumpió besándolo de una manera más demandante –Hablar podría ayudar, pero ahora tengo otra cosa en mente –Dijo sin despegar sus labios de Potter.

Harry suspiro –Por esta ocasión estoy dispuesto a obedecerlo profesor Snape…

**FIN**

* * *

Creí que no lo terminaría! No se por que pero esta semana se puso algo ocupada, visitas familiares, trabajo, etc. Pero aquí esta, no se las otras escritoras pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar con lo que debía contener por el reto, así que también en parte estaba algo tentada a leer y tomar ideas, pero no quería ser repetitiva. Así que me dije hágalo usted solita ja, ja, ja…

Espero les haya gustado y no se hayan confundo mucho.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
